Weihnachten in Kanada
by Celebne
Summary: Logan hat keine Lust mit den anderen X-Men Weihnachten zu feiern. Dazu kommt noch ein Streit mit Scott. Zur gleichen Zeit macht sich eine gestresste Mutter mit ihrer kleinen Tochter auf den Weg nach Kanada.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte in dieser Story gehören Marvel, bis auf meine OFCs.

Kapitel 1:

Es begann leicht zu schneien, als Carol Russell ihren vollbeladenen Volvo Kombi auf den Highway lenkte, der mitten in die kanadischen Rockies führte. „Menno, warum sind wir nicht in Vancouver geblieben?", maulte Holly, Carols 10-jährige Tochter, die auf der Rückbank saß. Im Arm hielt sie ihr Lieblingsstofftier, eine schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussehende Plüsch-Giraffe. Eigentlich war Holly schon ein bisschen zu groß für so ein Stofftier, aber „Paddy" war das letzte Geschenk von Brad, Hollys verstorbenen Vater. Carol seufzte leise, als sie an Brad dachte: am Weihnachtsabend vor 2 Jahren war es passiert – abends um Zehn hatten 2 Cops bei ihr geklingelt und ihr förmlich mitgeteilt, dass ihr geliebter Ehemann und Hollys Vater tödlich verunglückt war. Ein besoffener Trucker hatte seinen Wagen gerammt und ihn eine steile Böschung hinuntergeschoben. Brad war sofort tot gewesen. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum wir Weihnachten am Alkali Lake verbringen müssen", quengelte Holly erneut. „Ach Schatz", seufzte Carol. „Du weißt doch noch wie traurig wir letztes Jahr an Weihnachten zuhause waren. Alles erinnerte an Dad. Ich dachte, es wäre gut, wenn wir dieses Jahr mal woanders Weihnachten verbringen, nur wir beide". „Das wird bestimmt langweilig", kommentierte Holly trocken. „Aber Holly, Ralphs Blockhütte ist total herrlich. Es wird dir dort bestimmt gefallen". „Ich bin froh, dass dieser Ralph nicht dabei ist", meinte Holly stirnerunzelnd. „Ich hoffe, du heiratest ihn nicht – ich kann ihn nämlich nicht leiden". Carol verdrehte genervt die Augen. Diese Weihnachtsferien gingen ja gut los. Ralph Dawson war ihr Chef, der ihr schon seit einiger Zeit schöne Augen machte. Er wollte am 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag in die Blockhütte nachkommen. Das hatte sie Holly noch gar nicht erzählt. Okay, Ralph konnte mit Kindern nicht besonders gut umgehen, aber das konnte er auch noch lernen, wie Carol fand. Und es war verständlich, dass Holly noch an Brad hing, schließlich war er ihr Vater gewesen – und was für ein toller Vater er gewesen war! In Carols Augen traten Tränen, als sie daran dachte. Naja, vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, zu Ralphs Blockhütte zu fahren. Er selbst hatte gesagt, er würde am 2. Feiertag kommen: es war seine Hütte und Carol konnte da schlecht nein sagen.

Logan sah gelangweilt zu, wie Jean die große Eingangshalle der X-Mansion mit Tannenzweigen schmückte. „Willst du mir nicht ein wenig zur Hand gehen, Logan?", fragte sie lächelnd. „Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht auf Weihnachten und so ein Zeugs stehe", brummte Logan genervt. „Weihnachten ist das Fest des Herrn!", rief Kurt entsetzt aus dem Hintergrund. Er schleppte gerade einen großen Karton mit einer Krippe aus dem Keller. „Ich hasse es aber trotzdem!", entgegnete Logan düster. Jean stieg von der kleinen Leiter herunter und ging langsam auf Logan zu. Sie nahm seine Hand. „Logan, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du dieses Jahr Weihnachten mit uns verbringen würdest". Logan wurde es – wie immer – ganz heiß, wenn ihn Jean anfasste. Er hatte jedoch keine Lust, an Weihnachten zuzusehen, wie Jean und Scott Arm in Arm unter dem Tannenbaum saßen. „Ich werde an Weihnachten das Lukas-Evangelium aus der Bibel vorlesen", verkündete Kurt begeistert. „Schön", kommentierte Logan zynisch. Er musste unbedingt raus hier. Im Hof liefen ihm Storm und Rogue über den Weg. Sie hatten ein paar Mistelzweige dabei. „Was meinst du, Logan, wo wir die aufhängen sollen?", fragte Rogue aufgeregt. „Einen über die Haustür und einen über den Eingang vom Dangerroom?" „Das ist mir egal", brummte Logan. „Was hast du?", fragte Storm besorgt. „Hast du dich wieder mit Scott gestritten?" „Mir geht dieser Weihnachtsrummel einfach auf die Nerven – das ist alles", knurrte er. Schlechtgelaunt schob er sich eine Zigarre in den Mundwinkel und zündete sie an.

Rauchend schlenderte er im Park herum. Was für ein scheußliches Wetter: es war regnerisch und viel zu mild für diese Jahreszeit. Sehnsüchtig dachte Logan an die verschneiten Wälder von North Alberta, die klare, eisige Luft und das prasselnde Lagerfeuer in den langen Nächten. Als der Regen stärker wurde, trottete er wieder missmutig in das alte Herrenhaus hinein. Scott und Kurt hatten gerade die große Krippe mit den handgeschnitzten Figuren vor dem rießigen Tannenbaum, der noch nicht geschmückt war, aufgebaut. Sie diskutierten gerade darüber, wo die Figuren der heiligen 3 Könige stehen sollten, und kamen sich dabei richtig in die Haare. Am liebsten hätte Logan die Beiden gepackt und tüchtig durchgeschüttelt. Doch weil Jean in der Nähe stand und den Streit amüsiert beobachtete, beschloß Logan, sich nicht einzumischen. Er ging zum Dangerroom, um dort seine Wut und seinen Frust abzureagieren. Nach 2 Stunden war er zwar völlig durchgeschwitzt, aber er fühlte sich jetzt wieder besser. Als er die Tür nach außen aufmachte, stand plötzlich Jean vor ihm. Anscheinend wollte sie auch in den Dangerroom zum Trainieren. Jean blickte ihn fasziniert an: mit dem knappen Tanktop sah er einfach unwiderstehlich aus. „Kann ich jetzt bitte vorbei?", knurrte Logan unwillig. „Da oben hängt ein Mistelzweig, Logan", meinte Jean lächelnd. „Willst du mir keinen Kuß geben?" „Das ist die einzige Weihnachtssitte, die mir gefällt", sagte Logan und senkte dabei seine Stimme um eine verführerische Oktave tiefer. Er zog Jean an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge wanderte zwischen ihre Zähne. Plötzlich packte ihn Jemand unsanft von hinten und riß ihn zurück. „Du verdammtes Schwein!", schrie Scott wütend, „wie kannst du es wagen, dich schon wieder an Jean heranzumachen!" „Scott!", rief Jean bebend. „Hier hängt doch ein Mistelzweig, siehst du das nicht?" „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass er dir seine Zunge in den Hals stecken muß!", brüllte Scott außer sich. Logan wurde das allmählich zuviel und er fuhr eine Kralle aus dem rechten Handrücken Richtung Scott aus. „Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Kumpel!" Scott begann nervös an seinem Visor herumzufingern. „Nein!", schrie Jean entsetzt.

Doch es war schon zu spät: ein roter Energiestrahl drang aus Scotts Visor und traf Logan an der Brust. Von der Wucht des Strahls wurde Logan einige Meter durch die Luft geschleudert, bis er an die gegenüberliegende Wand mit einem lauten Krachen prallte. Jean rannte sofort zu Logan. Scotts Energiestrahl hatte ein Loch in seine Brust gebrannt. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch und Stoff. Jeder Andere wäre auf der Stelle tot gewesen, aber Logan erlangte bereits wieder das Bewusstsein. Seine Verletzung begann zu heilen und er schlug die Augen auf. Jean atmete erleichtert auf. „Es, es tut mir leid", stammelte Scott leise und lief weg. Logan setzte sich auf und renkte sich den Schädel mit einem metallischen Knirschen wieder im Genick ein. Seine dunklen Augen loderten vor Zorn. Jean legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Geht es wieder?", fragte sie leise. Logan sagte nichts, aber seine Gesichtsmuskeln arbeiteten. „Ich muß hier weg", stieß er schließlich gepresst hervor.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem ich doch mehrere Anfragen erhielt, ob es mit dieser Geschichte nicht bald weitergeht und die Story ja eigentlich schon fertig in meiner Schublade liegt, gibt es jetzt eine Fortsetzung. Schließlich steht Weihnachten bald vor der Tür und X-Men 3 auch.

Danke für die lieben Reviews!

§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 2:

Holly staunte, wie komfortabel die Blockhütte eingerichtet war. „Wow, hier gibt es sogar Satellitenfernsehen und mein Zimmer ist viel größer als das daheim", rief sie aufgekratzt. Carol verschränkte die Arme und lächelte. Hollys Begeisterung war ein gutes Zeichen. „Mann, hier gibt es ja ewig viele Zimmer!" Holly rannte von einem Raum zum anderen. „Ralph hält hier öfters Tagungen mit Partnerfirmen ab – da braucht er viel Platz", erklärte Carol geduldig. „Du warst ja auch schon hier", meinte Holly etwas abfällig. „Bist du eigentlich mit Ralph so richtig zusammen?" Carol wurde fast rot, als Holly sie so direkt fragte. Sicher hatte es schon mal den einen oder anderen Kuß mit Ralph gegeben, aber geschlafen hatte sie mit ihm noch nicht. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Zeit noch nicht reif dafür war. Doch so langsam wurde Ralph ungeduldig. Wenn er in ein paar Tagen hier ankam, würde sie sich ihm nicht länger verweigern können. „Ralph und ich sind ein Paar", erwiderte Carol schließlich nach einer Pause. „Ich will aber nicht, dass Ralph mein neuer Dad wird", rief Holly böse. „Ralph ist doof". Sie packte ihren Anorak und rannte zur Hütte hinaus. Carol sah ihr bekümmert nach. „Geh nicht zu weit fort, Schätzchen!", schrie sie Holly noch hinterher. Carol blickte in den Spiegel: mit ihren 30 Jahren sah sie noch richtig jugendlich aus. Oft wurde sie auch jünger geschätzt. Sie wusste, dass sie gut bei Männern ankam. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, Ralphs Angebot anzunehmen: es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass er sie auf diese Weise ins Bett kriegen wollte.

§

„Logan! Warte!" Jean kam in die rießige X-Garage gerannt. Logan hatte sich gerade auf sein Bike gesetzt und wollte losfahren. Er hatte einen Rucksack dabei. Finster blickte er sich nach Jean um. „Du wirst doch nicht tatsächlich ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten die Flucht ergreifen?" Sagte Jean bestürzt und blieb nahe bei ihm stehen. Logan konnte ihr blumiges Parfum riechen. Normalerweise bekam er immer sofort eine Erektion, wenn sie so dicht bei ihm stand, aber heute war einfach zu viel passiert. „Jean, ich halte es hier einfach nicht mehr länger aus, das musst du verstehen", sagte Logan leise. „Du hast deine Wahl getroffen – du liebst Scott und willst mit ihm zusammensein. Aber ich liebe dich auch. Und drei sind Einer zuviel. Deshalb gehe ich". Seine Worte klangen erschreckend endgültig. Jeans Augen füllten sich mit Tränen: auch ohne telepathische Kräfte anzuwenden, wusste sie, dass Logan diesmal nicht mehr zurückkehren wollte. „Ich gehöre nicht hierher", fuhr Logan mit rauer Stimme fort. „Das ist mir erst jetzt so richtig klar geworden. Ich bin ein einsamer Wolf, der nur Ärger bringt, wenn er mit Anderen zusammenleben muß". „Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon", hauchte Jean leise. Logan konnte nichts mehr sagen. Er fuhr rasch los, damit Jean seine Tränen nicht sah.

§

Carol lud das Gepäck aus dem Kombi. „Willst du mir nicht helfen, Schatz?" Missmutig kam die Kleine aus dem nahen Wald zurückgestapft. „Mir gefällt es hier überhaupt nicht", maulte sie. „Sieh doch, Holly, was wir hier für eine herrliche Aussicht auf den Alkali Lake haben", versuchte Carol abzulenken. „Und dahinten die Berge – sieht das nicht toll aus?" „Einfach öde", kommentierte Holly und ging in die Hütte zurück. Carol kam hinterher. „Wir könnten doch nachher zusammen Cookies backen oder einen Schneemann bauen – hast du Lust?" „Du nervst", meinte Holly und begann in den Fernsehprogrammen herumzuzappen. Carol sah Holly deprimiert an: wenn das mit Hollys Laune weiter so ging, lagen katastrophale Feiertage vor ihnen. Und Ralphs Ankunft würde wahrscheinlich allem die Krone aufsetzen.

§

Logan atmete die würzige, kalte Luft der kanadischen Rockies ein. Es tat gut, wieder hier zu sein, weit weg von New York – und Jean. Das Motorrad hatte er in einer kleinen Felsengrotte, die hinter Büschen verborgen lag, versteckt. Jetzt wollte er zu Fuß weiter. Hier in den verschneiten Wäldern am Alkali Lake kannte er sich aus wie in seiner Westentasche. Über die Feiertage würde er bestimmt keine Menschenseele hier treffen: die hockten alle wahrscheinlich zuhause und feierten dieses verlogene Weihnachtsfest, das er so hasste. Auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung nahe beim See baute er sein Zelt auf. Er sammelte Holz für ein Lagerfeuer und beschloß, es sich gemütlich zu machen, soweit es die Witterung zuließ. Die Kälte machte ihm nichts aus: er war dieses subpolare Klima gewohnt und liebte es. Als das Feuer brannte, machte er sich eine Dose mit Bohnen und Speck darin heiß. Plötzlich hörte er Jemanden kommen. Obwohl die Person noch weit weg sein musste, warnten ihn seine verschärften Sinne. Logan nahm die Dose aus dem Feuer und stand angriffsbereit auf. Er ballte seine Fäuste und war kurz davor, seine Krallen auszufahren. Doch plötzlich stand ein kleines Mädchen vor ihm. Logan starrte es an wie ein Gespenst. „Was machst du denn hier, mitten in der Wildnis?", fragte er erstaunt. „Meine Mom und ich wohnen in dem großen Blockhaus am See. Wir machen hier Ferien", erklärte Holly mit ihrer hellen Kinderstimme. „Na toll", murmelte Logan kaum hörbar vor sich hin. „Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Holly neugierig. „Nein", grummelte Logan kurzangebunden. „Machst du hier auch Ferien?", bohrte Holly weiter. Jetzt reichte es Logan allmählich: er hatte zwar nichts gegen Kinder, aber wenn sie zu neugierig wurden, schon. „Pass mal auf, Kleine, der Wald hier ist kein Spielplatz – geh so schnell wie möglich zu deiner Mom und zu deinem Dad zurück, die warten sicher schon auf dich". „Ich habe keinen Dad mehr", erwiderte Holly traurig. „Er ist vor 2 Jahren gestorben, genau an Weihnachten". „Shit!", fluchte Logan leise. Das Kind tat ihm plötzlich leid. Er konnte es jetzt unmöglich verjagen. „Ich heiße übrigens Logan", sagte er ein wenig freundlicher zu Holly. „Ist das dein Vorname?", fragte Holly belustigt. „Ich kenne Logan eigentlich nur als Nachnamen". „Ich heiße aber so", betonte Logan wieder ein wenig mürrischer. „Ich bin Holly". Sie schnupperte herum. „Was kochst du da, Logan?" „Bohnen mit Speck – magst du was davon essen?" „Auja!", rief Holly begeistert. „Meine Mom macht so was nie. Sie kocht immer nur gesunde Sachen, aber das schmeckt oft doof". Logan musste lachen. „Na komm, setz' dich hier auf die Decke!"

§

Carol machte sich Sorgen, weil Holly so lange ausblieb. Die Sonne würde bald untergehen und Holly hatte versprochen, bald zurück zu sein. Sie seufzte tief und nahm ihre warme Thermojacke und die Handschuhe. Die Temperaturen lagen bereits jetzt weit unter null Grad, heute nacht würde es starken Frost geben. Gerade als Carol das Blockhaus verlassen wollte, kam Holly fröhlich herbeigehüpft. „Ich bin schon da, Mom, keine Angst". „Du warst lange weg!", schimpfte Carol, „so geht das aber nicht, mein Fräulein! Und wie riechst du überhaupt – richtig verräuchert!" „Ich habe einen Mann getroffen, der Logan heißt", erzählte Holly begeistert. „Wir haben uns unterhalten und dann habe ich mit ihm Abend gegessen". Carol zog Holly grob in die Hütte hinein und schloß hinter ihr ab. „Kind, was habe ich dir immer über Fremde gesagt? Ich dachte, du bist alt und vernünftig genug, um nicht einfach mit fremden Männern mitzugehen. Du weißt genau, dass es viele böse Menschen auf der Welt gibt, die Kinder mit sich locken, um ihnen dann weh zu tun". „Aber Logan ist ein guter Mann", widersprach Holly heftig. „Wir haben uns prima unterhalten. Und dann haben wir Bohneneintopf mit Speck gegessen". „Holly!", rief Carol entsetzt und schüttelte sie ein wenig. „Du darfst niemals von einem Fremden etwas essen – das könnte vergiftet sein!". „Ach wo!", winkte Holly cool ab. „Wir haben zusammen aus einer Konservendose gegessen, das war total abgefahren". „Böse Männer können sich auch verstellen, damit Kinder Vertrauen zu ihnen fassen", fuhr Carol besorgt fort. „Versprich mir, ab jetzt nicht mehr alleine in den Wald zu gehen, verstanden?" „Aber Mom, hier im Haus ist es doch langweilig!", protestierte Holly. „Wenn du nicht folgst, dann fahren wir wieder zurück nach Vancouver und verbringen die Feiertage bei Tante Martha!" , drohte Carol böse. „Nein, bitte nicht!", rief Holly entsetzt. Tante Martha war Carols ledige Tante, die mit Kindern überhaupt nicht umgehen konnte und deshalb langweilig und steif wirkte.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich danke euch für die vielen Reviews. Jetzt wird es wirklich höchste Zeit, dass ich hier weitermache. Ich schäme mich schon ganz, dass ich so lange mit dem Update gebraucht habe.

Aber diese Story habe ich inzwischen fertiggeschrieben und ich habe bereits eine weitere Logan-Geschichte im Gepäck...

§§§§§

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Holly Fieber und musste das Bett hüten. „Aber wir wollten doch heute den Weihnachtsbaum im Wald holen", krächzte Holly bedrückt. „Du musst leider im Bett bleiben, sonst wirst du nicht gesund", meinte Carol liebevoll und strich ihr über das verstrubbelte Haar.

§

Nach einer Weile schlief Holly ein und Carol beschloß, sie zu überraschen und alleine im Wald einen Baum zu schlagen. Sie verließ das Haus auf leisen Sohlen und sperrte hinter sich ab. Im Holzschuppen fand Carol eine kleine Axt, die nahm sie mit in den Wald. Es war gar nicht so einfach, einen geeigneten Tannenbaum zu finden. Die meisten Bäume im nahen Wald waren einfach viel zu groß. Carol beschloß noch ein bisschen tiefer in den Wald zu gehen. Endlich kam sie in eine Gegend, wo es kleinere Tannen gab. Sie nahm die Axt in die rechte Hand und begann, sie in den Stamm zu treiben. Noch nie zuvor im Leben hatte sie einen Baum gefällt. Dementsprechend ungeschickt stellte sie sich auch dabei an. „So wird das nie was", sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Carol drehte sich erschrocken um und sah einen Mann hinter sich stehen mit wilden, strubbeligen Haaren und einem merkwürdigen Backenbart. Trotz seines wilden Aussehens und seiner Rockerkleidung wirkte er ungeheuer attraktiv. Doch hatte Carol Angst vor ihm und hielt die Axt schützend vor sich. „Ich bin Logan", sagte er freundlich. „Sind Sie zufällig Hollys Mutter – Sie sehen Ihrer Tochter sehr ähnlich". „Sie sind das also", murmelte Carol erstaunt. Logan streckte die Hand aus. „Na geben Sie das Ding schon her, ich habe schon öfters in meinem Leben Bäume gefällt". Carol zögerte, aber in Logans dunklen Augen lag irgendetwas Gütiges, was sie schließlich davon überzeugte, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Nach wenigen geschickten Axthieben hatte Logan die kleine Tanne gefällt.

§

„Meine Tochter hat mir von Ihnen erzählt", meinte Carol unsicher. „Sie scheint Sie zu mögen". „Holly ist ein nettes, natürliches Ding. Die meisten Leute gehen mir lieber aus dem Weg", sagte Logan etwas bedrückt. „Wo steckt Holly eigentlich?" „Sie ist im Haus geblieben, weil sie Fieber hat", erzählte Carol. „Sie war gestern auch nicht richtig warm genug angezogen", brummte Logan und nahm den Baum auf die Schultern. „Das müssen Sie gerade sagen!", rutschte Carol heraus. „Sagen Sie bloß, diese dünne Lederjacke und das Hemd schützen Sie vor der Kälte!" „Ich bin gegen die Kälte immun", grinste Logan und stapfte mit dem Baum los. „Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Carol erstaunt. „Na was wohl – ich trage die Tanne zu Ihrem Haus", erwiderte Logan und lief weiter. „Sie wollten dieses Ungetüm doch nicht etwa selbst tragen, oder?" Carol errötete leicht und folgte ihm. Daran hatte sie in ihrem Eifer gar nicht gedacht. Zierlich, wie sie gebaut war, hätte sie die Tanne wohl kaum bis zum Mittag nach Hause geschafft. Schnell überholte sie Logan und ging voraus. Logan musterte sie von oben bis unten, während Carol vor ihm herlief. Trotz des etwas plump wirkenden Schneeanzugs registrierte er ihre tolle Figur und kam sofort auf anzügliche Gedanken. ‚Verdammt, ich liebe Jean', schalt er sich selbst im Stillen. Aber wollte er nicht eigentlich für immer mit Jean abschließen?

Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch erreichten sie die Blockhütte am See. Logan sah besorgt zum gelbgrauen Himmel empor: ein Schneesturm oder gar ein Blizzard lag in der Luft. „Wo soll ich den Baum hinstellen?", fragte er Carol. „Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zuviel verlangt, wenn ich Sie darum bitte, den Baum fachgerecht aufzustellen", meinte Carol verlegen. „Ich habe einen Christbaumständer dabei, weiß aber nicht, wie ich diesen Riesen-Baum da hineinbringen soll". Logan grinste, sagte aber nichts. Carol sperrte die Haustür auf. Holly war wach. „Wo warst du , Mom?", fragte das Mädchen bestürzt. Dann entdeckte sie Carols Begleiter mit dem Baum. „Logan!", rief Holly erfreut. „Hi, Kleine", machte Logan lächelnd. Carol fuhr besorgt über Hollys Stirn. „Kind, du glühst ja! Du muß unbedingt noch mal das Thermometer in den Mund stecken". Während sich Logan mit dem Christbaum abmühte, holte Carol das Fieberthermometer. Holly hustete bellend. „Na, du hast dich ja ganz schön verkühlt", bemerkte Logan stirnerunzelnd. „Ach, es geht schon", krächzte Holly und versuchte zu lächeln. „Bleibst du zum Mittagessen da?" Carol , die gerade mit dem Thermometer zurückkam, musste schmunzeln. Genau denselben Gedanken hatte sie auch eben gehabt. „Ich will euch nicht länger stören", meinte Logan, während er sein „Werk" prüfend betrachtete. „So, ich denke, der Baum steht kerzengerade". „Bitte bleiben Sie, Logan", bat Carol. „Ja, bitte", fügte Holly hinzu, dabei fiel ihr das Thermometer aus dem Mund. „Mein Gott, sie hat 39,8 Grad Fieber", murmelte Carol erschrocken. „Wir müssen unbedingt zu einem Arzt". „Lieber nicht", meinte Logan und sah besorgt zum Fenster hinaus. „Es ist ein Schneesturm in Anzug – es schneit jetzt schon wie verrückt". „Aber ich habe nur Aspirin dabei", meinte Carol ängstlich. „Und sie wie es aussieht, kriegt Holly eine Lungenentzündung".

Holly wurde erneute von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt. „Wir müssen abwarten - bei diesem Wetter können Sie nicht wegfahren". „Vielleicht kann ja ein Arzt herkommen", meinte Carol und griff zum Telefonhörer. Doch die Leitung war tot. „Mist, warum geht das jetzt nicht?" „Hier in den Rockies fällt schnell mal der Strom oder irgendeine Telefonleitung aus – besonders bei diesem Sauwetter", erklärte Logan sachlich. Carol zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Vielleicht funzt das wenigstens". Aber sie hatte mit dem Handy ebenso wenig Glück. „Ein Funkloch", murmelte sie enttäuscht. Holly ging es von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter. Doch der Schneesturm hörte nicht auf. Carol war froh, dass Logan immer noch hier war, weil sonst wäre sie verzweifelt. „Wissen Sie, wo hier der nächste Arzt zu finden ist?", fragte sie Logan plötzlich. „Das ist Dr. LaRue in Lovelyn City", meinte Logan finster. „Gut, den muß ich jetzt irgendwie holen". „Das werden Sie nicht tun, Carol", erwiderte Logan ernst und packte sie sanft am Arm. „Bei diesem Wetter können Sie nirgendwo hin fahren". „Aber Holly hat jetzt schon über 40 Grad Fieber!", jammerte Carol und begann zu schniefen. „Ich muß was unternehmen". „Das werde ich tun", erwiderte Logan streng. „Geben Sie mir Ihre Autoschlüssel!" Carol blieb nichts anderes übrig: sie musste Logan vertrauen. Logan sah noch einmal zu Holly ins Schlafzimmer. Er strich ihr sanft über das verschwitzte Haar. „Es wird alles gut, Kleine".

§

Logan musste den Volvo erst freischaufeln: der Kombi war fast gänzlich zugeschneit. Auf der Straße lag der Schnee auch fast kniehoch. Logan hoffte, dass er es irgendwie bis Lovelyn City schaffte. Langsam setzte er den Volvo in Bewegung. Heute, am 24. Dezember war wohl kaum ein Schneepflug unterwegs: alle saßen jetzt zuhause und feierten Heiligabend. Plötzlich blieb der Volvo in einer Schneewehe stecken. Fluchend stieg Logan aus und holte die Schaufel aus dem Kofferraum. Nach 10 Minuten konnte es weitergehen. Der Schneefall war immer noch sehr dicht und Logan konnte trotz seiner sehr guten Augen nur erahnen, wo die Straße ungefähr lag.


	4. Chapter 4

Nemea: Ja, es geht weiter. Es geht leider aus Zeitgründen nicht so schnell, wie ich gedacht habe. Ich muß diese Story für dieses Archiv erst in ein anderes Format bringen. Gar nicht so einfach.

Blume: Es werden noch mindestens 2 Kapitel nach diesem hier folgen. Ich habe die Story seinerzeit ohne Unterteilung in Kapitel geschrieben, als One-Shot praktisch.

Danke für die Reviews! Sicher wart ihr auch schon alle im Kino und habt X 3 gesehen. Schade, dass nix neues über Logans Geschichte kam.

§§§§§

Kapitel 4:

Carol stand am Fenster und starrte in das Schneetreiben hinaus. Allmählich wurde es dunkel. Seit Jahren hatte sie nicht mehr gebetet, doch plötzlich faltete sie die Hände: „Lieber Gott, bitte mach', dass Logan es schafft". Dann ging sie zu Holly ins Schlafzimmer und machte ihr frische Wadenwickel. Holly schlief schon seit Stunden. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und schnell. Carol setzte sich an ihr Bett und hielt ihre heiße Hand fest.

Logan hatte jetzt den Wagen schon 3 Mal freigeschaufelt. Seine Kräfte ließen allmählich nach. Wenn es weiter in diesem Tempo ging, würde er es nie nach Lovelyn City schaffen. Plötzlich ließ der Schneefall deutlich nach und Logan konnte endlich die Straße richtig sehen. Es grenzte fast an ein Wunder: er war nur noch wenige 100 Yards von Lovelyn City entfernt. Die Straßenbeleuchtung war deutlich zu erkennen. „Das gibt's doch nicht!", stieß Logan ungläubig hervor. Jetzt konnte er sogar ganz zügig fahren, denn anscheinend war doch ein Winterdienst-Fahrzeug unterwegs gewesen. Logan wusste, wo Dr. LaRue wohnte, auch wenn er ihn noch nie selbst gebraucht hatte. Er läutete Sturm an seiner Haustür. „Du alter Suffkopp, wo bist du?", knurrte er wütend vor sich hin, als Niemand aufmachte. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, wo Dr. Luke LaRue noch stecken konnte: im Lion's Den.

Logan ging zu Fuß dorthin: die Kneipe lag nur ein paar Häuser weiter. „It's Christmas, all over...", tönte laut aus den Boxen. Das war ein bekannter Weihnachts-Rocksong von Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. Logan stieß die Tür auf und trat grimmig ein. „Hey, da ist ja Wolverine!", lalllte ein besoffener Trucker vom Tresen her. Der Barkeeper ging sofort zu Logan hin. „Hey, Wolverine, willst du in den Käfig? Ich hätte da ein paar potentielle Gegner für dich..." „Ich suche Luke, den Quacksalber", unterbrach ihn Logan derb. „Der ist dicht", griente der Barkeeper. „Guck mal, da hinten sitzt er". Logan ging nach hinten in die dunkle Ecke, wo der Doktor sturzbetrunken über den Tisch hing. Er riß den untersetzten Mittvierziger hoch und schleppte ihn aus der Bar. „W-was ist los?", stammelte LaRue, der draußen in der beißenden Kälte allmählich zur Besinnung kam. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Luke", grollte Logan. „Ach du Scheiße – Wolverine!", ächzte der Doktor erschrocken.

Logan zog ihn bis zu seinem Haus und ließ ihn dort die Tür aufsperren. „So, Luke, und jetzt braue ich dir einen starken Kaffee, denn du musst einem kleinen Mädchen helfen". LaRue sank halb besinnungslos in einen Sessel. „Ich kann heute Niemanden mehr helfen", lallte er. „Ich bin hundemüde". Logan schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein, dann packte er den Doktor und stellte ihn so, wie er war, unter die Dusche. Er drehte den Hahn auf eiskalt. „Scheiße, aufhören!", jaulte LaRue entsetzt auf. Doch Logan ließ LaRue nicht eher aus der Dusche, bis dieser mit den Zähnen klapperte. „Ich werde mir den Tod holen, du Unhold!", schimpfte er. „Das macht nix", meinte Logan grinsend.

Er holte dem Doktor trockene Sachen aus den Schlafzimmer. Nachdem LaRue einen heißen Kaffee geschlürft hatte, machte er wieder einen einigermaßen nüchternen Eindruck. Er begann sich vorsichtig nach Hollys Krankheitssymptomen zu erkundigen. „Die Mutter glaubt, sie hat eine Lungenentzündung", meinte Logan besorgt. „Naja, jetzt laß mal die Kirche im Dorf, Wolverine", erwiderte Luke gelassen und warf sich noch eine Kopfschmerztablette ein. Dann packte er seinen Arztkoffer und stiefelte zusammen mit Logan los zum Auto.

§

Inzwischen war es vollkommen dunkel geworden. Carol hatte einen Tee gekocht und den Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt, um sich irgendwie die lange Wartezeit zu vertreiben. Holly schlief immer noch fest. Manchmal redete sie im Schlaf – wahrscheinlich fantasierte sie schon. Zum Glück schneite es jetzt nicht mehr. Ob mein Gebet wohl geholfen hat, dachte Carol hoffnungsvoll. Sie legte die Geschenke, die sie für Holly und Ralph gekauft hatte, unter den Christbaum. Eigentlich hatte Logan auch ein Geschenk verdient, und zwar ein ziemlich Großes. Sie hatte für Ralph eine teuere Chronographen-Armbanduhr gekauft, doch die sollte jetzt Logan bekommen, beschloß sie. Carol schaltete den Fernseher aus Langeweile ein: Dort lief eine Verfilmung von Charles Dickens' Weihnachtsgeschichte mit Patrick Stewart in der Rolle als Ebenezar Scrooge. Dieser Film rührte sie immer zu Tränen, besonders die Stelle, wo die Familie Tiny Tim's Tod betrauerte. Heute musste sie an dieser Stelle ganz besonders heftig weinen.

Sie schreckte hoch, als es plötzlich heftig an der Tür klopfte. „Carol – ich bin zurück, mit Dr. LaRue!" Carol war so erleichtert, dass sie Logan um den Hals fiel, als er eintrat. „Ich solche Angst, du würdest es nicht schaffen". Logan erwiderte ihre Umarmung etwas erstaunt. „Nun ja, es grenzte schon irgendwie an ein Wunder, wie ich nach Lovelyn City gekommen bin". Der Doktor räusperte sich: „Wenn ich nun zu der kleinen Patientin gehen dürfte". „Aber sicher", sagte Carol schnell und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Logan legte sanft den Arm um sie. LaRue untersuchte Holly gründlich. „Nun, Mrs. Russell, es ist keine Lungenentzündung, sondern eine akute Bronchitis. Ich lasse Ihnen ein Fläschchen Penicillin-Saft da: das Fieber müsste dann morgen sinken". Carol atmete laut auf. „Wie machen wir das mit der Rechnung?" „Ich schulde meinem Freund Wolverine noch einen Gefallen", meinte LaRue. „Ist schon gut, Mrs. Russell". Carol schüttelte ihm dankbar die Hände. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll". „Es wäre schön, wenn mich Wolverine wieder nach Hause fahren könnte", lächelte der Doktor. „Es wäre schön, wenn du mich endlich Logan nennen würdest, LaRue", brummte Logan genervt.

Eine Stunde später kehrte Logan wieder zurück. Carol hatte ihm etwas zu essen gekocht und ein paar Dosen Bier kaltgestellt. „Danke, Carol", meinte er überrascht. „Ich habe zu danken, Logan", wehrte Carol ab. „Wenn du nicht wärst, dann wäre Holly vielleicht jetzt..." Logan legte ihr seine Hand auf den Arm. „Wie geht es Holly jetzt?" „Ich habe ihr etwas von dem Penicillin eingeflößt – sie schläft jetzt ruhiger", erzählte Carol froh. Logan ging mit seiner Bierdose zum Kamin, wo ein prasselndes Feuer brannte. Carol hatte dort Strümpfe aufgehängt. „Glaubst du, Santa Claus kommt auch hierher in die Wildnis?", feixte er. Carol trat neben ihm. „Warum denn nicht?", fragte sie leise und sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. Logan konnte sich jetzt nicht länger zurückhalten: er zog sie an sich und begann sie zu küssen. Carol merkte sofort, wie ausgehungert ihr Körper nach Zärtlichkeiten war. Dazu war Logan noch ein attraktiver Mann mit wundervollen dunklen Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuß fordernd. Logans Hände glitten unter ihren Kashmir-Pulli. Sie spürte, wie Logan gekonnt ihren BH löste und zärtlich ihre Brüste massierte. Sie machte sich an seiner Gürtelschnalle mit dem Indianerkopf zu schaffen. „Warte!", sagte er leise. In Windeseile zog er sich aus, bis er splitternackt vor ihr stand. Carol blieb die Luft weg bei diesem prachtvollen Körperbau. Ein Modellathlet war nichts gegen Logan. Er streifte ihre Jogginghose und ihren Slip nach unten, dann zog er sie vollends nach unten auf den Flokati-Teppich, der vor dem Kamin lag. Carol glaubte zu träumen, als Logan sie zärtlich liebte. Schon zu lange hatte sie keinen Mann mehr gehabt . Seufzend blieb sie auf dem Teppich liegen, als der Mutant sich schließlich seufzend von ihr löste.

Tbc...


End file.
